To fix a broken heart
by emochick81
Summary: My name is Josephine if you care to know. My life sucks and I just want to die, that is until I met him
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers as you can see or read this is my first story so if you hate it i'm this is a Marshall lee x oc well on with the sorry. Oh and I do not own adventure time just the oc's**

Bitch. Looser. be. Emo freak. Goth looser. I've been called all of these things. Not that I care what they say. When I was younger it used to hurt but now it's just like 'why thank you I didn't think you would notice that i'm trying to be a bitch-loser-wannabe-emo freak-goth looser. It really warms my heart, if I have one. I've been alone my entire life, my parents died when I was 2 my aunt Kim took care of me until I was 16. It's been 2 years since then and i've been living alone in an apartment. I have no friends. I'm antisocial (like that was a surprise -.-). My name is Josephine if you were wondering. But i'm guessing no one even knows I exist. People talk about love but to me it's a waste of time. As if anyone can love a freak like me. "Miss crane please pay attention". I snapped out of my day dream and muttered a sorry. My classmates just looked at me and snickered. The bell rang 'Finally I can get out of this prison'. I rushed to the door but was tripped, I fell and everyone laughed. "Serves you right loser, why don't you do us all a favor and die" one jock said. I scowled at him got up and walked away. I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My green eyes were slightly dull. My shirt was a bit dirty and my plaid skirt was ripped at the back. I walked into a stall, pulled out a razor, and started to cut myself. I smiled as the blood dripped down my arm. 'Maybe I should die, no one needs me any way'. I cut myself deeper. All the blood was gushing out now, 'it will all be over soon'. I started to see black dots in my vision I smiled and dropped to the floor. 'Well you got your wish fuckers' I thought as I fell unconscious.

**If you're reading this then I guess you liked the story. Yes I know I know I stop at a crucial part it'll get better...I think**


	2. Chapter 2 Marshall lee

**Hey guys ok so I had an epic fail when I was doing this and I was in english class. Anyways I had one review thanks to DonutDemon30. And on with the story**

**I do not own Adventure time**

I woke up to sunlight...wait sunlight I thought I was at school.I got up and looked around everything me was cartoony. I looked at myself and saw that I was cartoony. "Am I dead or am I in a coma" I whispered. "Quick cake it fell over here" a voice yelled. 'Fell...what fell' I thought. I looked up and saw a girl with bunny ears and a..walking cat. "Ok now I know this isn't real I must be dead, glob this is weird- wait did I just say glob". "Um cake I think she's completely lost it" the bunny eared girl tried to whisper but failed miserably. 'She thinks i'm bonkers, well she shouldn't be talking she's talking to a cat'. "Fionna baby you shouldn't say that you barely know her" the cat said. "Wait...YOU CAN TALK" I screamed. "Well yeah of course you never seen a talking cat before". "No.." I whispered. "Anyways my name is cake, and she's fionna". "Hi i'm Josephine, um you wouldn't happen to know where I am" I asked. "You're in the land of AAA" fionna said. "Oh". "Do you have a place to stay baby cake" cake asked. "Um no". "You can stay with us if you'd like" fionna suggested. "Thanks I guess".

-Time skip-

We got to the tree fort and cake started to make dinner. "You want some spaghetti Josephine?" she asked. "I'm not that hungry" I said while my stomach rumbled. "Well your stomach is saying otherwise, dinner will be ready in 10" cake mumbled. 'What to do what to do' I paced around thinking until I hit something invisible or maybe it was a wall. "Ow what the glob was that" I mumbled. "You should really watch where you're going" a deep masculine voice said. "What the….". "MARSHALL LEE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" fionna yelled..SCREAMING IN MY EAR. "I just wanted to play bunny, who's the babe"he asked."My name is Josephine, and i'm don't call me babe" I spat. He chuckled. "You got bite...I like you" he stated. "Marshall what are you doing here anyway" fionna asked. "Well I just wanted to hang with you guys but I saw emerald over here and got curious" he stated. "Emerald?" I questioned. "Yeah your eyes are an unusual green almost like emeralds" he said. I blushed and looked down. "Your face looks good enough to eat" he said floating towards me. I blushed even harder. He licked his lips and leaned in. I became more red and backed away to a wall. He came closer and opened his mouth, he had...FANGS. The last thing I heard was my name before I passed out.

**Sorry if it's short I'm kind of in class and I have to pay attention. I swear high school can be stupid. Laters. **


	3. Chapter 3 Tears

**Hey guys it's me again I just wanted to say thanks to Dountdemon30 and jay day all day for the reviews. Anyways enjoy~**

**I do not own adventure time, only the oc's**

Josephine's (POV still…)

I woke up with a wet cloth on my head. "Ugh what happened". "You passed out" a voice said behind me. I jumped and turned around. I saw marshall lee trying to suppress a laugh. I sighed "What do you want blood sucker" I spat. "Ouch that hurt" he chuckled. " . " I growled. "I just wanted to see how you're doing" he replied. "Well as you can see i'm fine so leave" I hissed. "What do you have against me" he asked. "Well for one you're a flirt..a big flirt, secondly you seem like a big jerk, and last after that stunt you just pulled you're on my hit list" I hissed. "Oh come on can't we be friends". "I'd rather get hit by a train 20 times than be friends with you" I spat. "It was just a joke, lighten up-". "NO I WILL NOT LIGHTEN UP UGH IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT MAKE ME WANNA KILL MYSELF.…..just..go away"I stated. "No"he stated. "No?"I questioned. "No I won't leave, you might kill yourself if I do" he said. I snorted. "Why do you care you don't even know anything about me so just stop" I said. "No, look i'm sorry ok what can I do for you to stop hating me" he pleaded. "Nothing, I won't stop hating you" I stated. "Oh josephine you're awake how are you feeling" fionna asked walking in. "I'm fine...for now" I said muttering the last part. "That's good to hear, oh and cake left some spaghetti on the table for you" she said. "Thanks" I said getting up. I walked downstairs and saw a pink dude wearing all pink. "Oh why hello, you must be josephine, I am prince gumball" he said bowing. "Um hi, where's fionna?". "She's in the kitchen" he replied. "Um thanks" I said awkwardly. I headed to the kitchen and saw fionna eating spaghetti. "Um fionna why is there a prince in the living room" I questioned. "Oh well when you passed out we called him so that he can help us with you" she replied with her mouth filled with spaghetti. "Oh...thanks fionna I really appreciate it, no one has ever done something like this for me before...usually they just ignore me" I explained. "Why, don't you have friends?" she asked confused. "No...no one likes me, i've been alone for a long time, my parents died when I was 2 and I lived with my aunt until I was 16" I said looking down. "You see fionna I hate myself, i've tried to kill myself but something would always go wrong and it would backfire, people treat me like crap" I explained. She got up and hugged me. I stiffen up, then relaxed. "I'll be your friend, ok from now on i'll be your friend" she said hugging me tighter. I hugged her tighter. Tears started to spill out of my eyes and I started to sob. "T-Thank y-you fionna" I sobbed. "I'm here for you ok..you wanna eat some spaghetti now" she asked looking at me. I nodded. Little did I know that a certain vampire was listening.

Marshall lee's(POV)

"Ugh what happened". "You passed out" I said. She jumped and turned around. She saw me trying to suppress a laugh. She sighed "What do you want blood sucker" she spat. "Ouch that hurt" I chuckled. " . " she growled. "I just wanted to see how you're doing" I replied. "Well as you can see i'm fine so leave" she hissed. "What do you have against me" I asked. "Well for one you're a flirt..a big flirt, secondly you seem like a big jerk, and last after that stunt you just pulled you're on my hit list" she hissed. "Oh come on can't we be friends". "I'd rather get hit by a train 20 times than be friends with you" she spat. "It was just a joke, lighten up-". "NO I WILL NOT LIGHTEN UP UGH IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT MAKE ME FEEL SO ALONE.…..just..go away"she stated. "No"I stated. "No?"she questioned. "No I won't leave, you might do something you'll regret" I said. She snorted. "Why do you care you don't even know anything about me so just stop" she said. "No, look i'm sorry ok what can I do for you to stop hating me" I pleaded. "Nothing, I will never stop hating you" she stated. "Oh josephine you're awake how are you feeling" fionna asked walking in. "I'm fine...for now" she said muttering the last part. "That's good to hear, oh and cake left some spaghetti on the table for you" fionna said. "Thanks" she said getting up. She walked downstairs. I sighed and floated downstairs to see gumwad talking to josephine. I felt a ping of jealousy. 'Me jealous, ha gumwad wishes' I thought. I turned invisible and floated behind him while josephine walked to the kitchen. "Hey gumwad". He jumped and turned around. "Oh it's you" he spat. "Aw come on gummy why do you have to be so cold" I said smirking. He scowled at me and walked out the door. I shrugged and floated to the kitchen I was about to go in until I heard josephine and fionna talking. "Oh...thanks fionna I really appreciate it, no one has ever done something like this for me before...usually they just ignore me" she explained. "Why, don't you have friends?" fionna asked confused. "No...no one likes me, i've been alone for a long time, my parents died when I was 2 and I lived with my aunt until I was 16" josephine said looking down. "You see fionna I hate myself, i've tried to kill myself but something would always go wrong and it would backfire, people treat me like crap" she explained.'Why would she try and kill herself'."I'll be your friend, ok from now on i'll be your friend" fionna started to sob, my heart ached. I felt like hugging her and telling her it'll be alright she's not alone . "T-Thank y-you fionna" she sobbed. "I'm here for you ok..you wanna eat some spaghetti now" fionna asked. I floated away from the door. For the first time in my life..I felt..guilty.

**Whoa is marshall lee jealous?**

**Is he falling for josephine or is that my imagination?**

**(Marshall Lee: It's your imagination)**

**(Me:** **Sure it is anyways stay tuned for the next chapter, and...OMG MARSHALL LEE HOW DID YOU GET HERE **

**(Marshall lee*backs away slowly*)**

**(Me: NO DON'T GOOOOO!)**

**(Marshall lee*starts running for his life) **


	4. Chapter 4 Back?

**Hello fellow readers, it's me and marshall here**

**Marshall: hi**

**Me: *sighs* anyways I hope you like this chapter cuz I know marsh will**

**Marsh: Wait why would I like it?**

**Me: You'll find out. *Giggles***

**Marsh: She does not own adventure time**

Josephine's(POV)

After I ate some spaghetti I felt a little better. Fionna went on an adventure with cake and i'm here...alone."I should watch heat signature" I mumbled to no one in particular. I looked around for the movie and finally found it...in a pile of gold. 'Hm nothing weird here'.

I popped the CD in and sat down. "Crap I forgot the popcorn". I got up, found the popcorn(after a struggle) and cooked it in the microwave. 'This is taking forever, might as well explore the house' I thought. I walked around the house and found a dark room.

Curiosity got the better of me and I walked in, the door shut behind me and I yelped. I pulled on the door but it was dark. "Oh my glob, i'm trapped"I whimpered. "Josephine" an eerie voice whispered. I backed up a little. "Oh my Josephine don't be afraid" it chuckled.

"W-who's there". "Guess" it said." 'Guess what the glob'. "I'll give you some hints" it said. Suddenly I felt hands on my waist and I started to float. "Now who do you know that can float" it asked. "Um I don't know..are you a ghost" I asked. "Nope, I'll give you another hint". The thing put me down and grabbed my hand, and it was cold. "I know ghost are cold but i'm undead". "Kind of like a vampire" I mumbled.

It chuckled. "You're close, i'll give you one more hint" it said. The thing grabbed my face and kissed me. I froze. 'W-what' I thought. Then I felt it...Fangs. 'Wait i've only met one vampire...MARSHALL LEE?! W-WHY IS HE K-KISSING ME'. He let go and I slapped him. "Ow my cheek meat!". "WHAT THE GLOB MARSHALL, WHAT THE GLOB IS WRONG WITH YOU" I YELLED. "I was just having some fun, and you know you enjoyed it" he said turning on the lights. "UGH I HATE YOU". "No you don't" He said grabbing my waist.

"You and me both know that you don't hate me, in fact you love me, isn't that right" he said bring his face closer. I froze and closed my eyes, also leaning forward. Suddenly the door bursted open. "JOSEPHINE ARE YOU IN- what are you guys doing?"cake asked. "Nothing!" we both yelled jumping away from each other. "Then why is your face so red" she asked. "Um..because...it's hot in here" I said. "Then why is-". "COMING FIONNA" I yelled running out of the room. 'Phew that was close..was I real going to kiss him' I blushed 'NO JOSEPHINE SNAP OUT OF IT YOU HATE HIM REMEMBER'. "Hey josey" fionna said."Josey". "Yeah your name is kind of long so I thought maybe I could cut it short" she explained. "Oh ok". "You know josey, I just realized that we never gave you a tour of AAA, and I think now is a good time to start" fionna said.

" Ok, but I don't have any clothes to change in" I complained. "Don't worry we'll stop by at some clothes shop, now come on" she said dragging me. "What about cake?" I questioned. "Oh yeah, CAKE!". "Yeah" cake said stretching down the stairs. "You wanna come with us, I was planning on showing josey around AAA" fionna asked. "Sure come on baby cakes". We went outside and cake stretched her body.

"Hop on' she said. We hopped on and went all around AAA. We came home tired with bags in our hands. "Well that was...interesting, I mean most of the time you guys were fighting monsters" I mumbled. We walked inside to hear someone opening the fridge. "An intruder?" fionna mumbled. She pulled up her demon sword and walked slowly to the kitchen. Suddenly I heard a loud noise. "ARGH!". "MARSHALL LEE WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR KITCHEN!" fionna yelled. "Marshall lee" I mumbled blushing.

'Wait why am I blushing do I like him...NO I HATE HIM...but why do I feel like i'm lying to myself' I thought. "Josey!"fionna yelled. "Yeah". "I said are you ok?" she asked. "Oh yeah of course" I replied smiling. She didn't look like she was buying it but she left me alone. "Well i'm going to take a bath" I said walking up the stairs. "Ahhh, this feels so good" I said sinking down in the tub. I sighed.

'Do I want to go back to my regular life' I thought 'I want to but then I don't, but why don't I...marshall lee...do I like him, I mean I said I hate him but my body says otherwise'. I sigh again. 'Why is love so hard'. I was getting up but then I slipped and hit my head. I groaned.

"Are you ok josey" marshall lee asked. I tried to say something but I felt a sharp pain in my head. I grunted. "I'm coming in" marshall said. I tried to get up but tripped on my own feet. Before I hit the floor marshall caught me. "Josey what happened" he asked in a serious tone. "I was...trying to get up...but I slipped and hit my head". He put a hand behind my head. I hissed in pain.

"Blood...you're bleeding...we need to get you to the candy kingdom fast" he said lifting me up. "Aren't you affected by my blood?" I asked. He shrugged. "I don't drink blood I drink the color red" he stated. "Um marsh". "Yeah". "Can you help me get my towel" I asked. He looked at me then blushed.

"R-right, here" he stuttered handing me a towel. "Thanks" I said covering myself up. Fionna and Cake were sleeping so marsh had to take me to the castle. "Marshall". "Hm?". "I'm sorry" I said. "For what" he asked. "For hating you" I said. He chuckled. "Don't be" he stated. I giggled, then saw black dots on my vision. "Marsh, i'm g-gonna faint" I said. "Stay awake josey, come on fight it" was the last thing I heard before I fell unconscious.

I woke up in my house. "Wait how did I get here" I questioned myself. I looked outside and saw that everything was how it was suppose to be. "Marshall…".

**How was that, yeah I know it's weird but hey weird is better**

**Josey: Why did you have to send me back**

**Me: you'll find out soon enough **

**Josey: *Shivers***

**- emochick81 **


	5. Chapter 5 Dream vs Reality

**Hello my beautiful readers. I am having so much fun writing this story. Another shot out to fullesteen thanks for the review and thanks to everyone that reviewed. And on with the story **

**I do not own adventure time nor the world. Sadly. **

Marshall's(POV)

I heard a loud thump come from the bathroom. 'Josephine' I thought as I went up stairs. "Are you ok josey" I asked. I heard a grunt. I started to get a little worried. "I'm coming in" I said. She tried to get up but she tripped over her own feet. I caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Josey what happened" I asked in a serious tone. "I was...trying to get up...but I slipped and hit my head". I put a hand behind her head. She hissed in pain. "Blood...you're bleeding...we need to get you to the candy kingdom fast" I said lifting me up. "Aren't you affected by my blood?" she asked. I shrugged. "I don't drink blood I drink the color red" I stated. "Um marsh". "Yeah".

`\\"Can you help me get my towel" she asked. I looked down at her and saw she was...naked, I blushed. "R-right, here" I stuttered handing her a towel. "Thanks" she said covering herself up. Fionna and Cake were sleeping so I had to take her to the castle. "Marshall". "Hm?". "I'm sorry" she said. "For what" I asked. "For hating you" she said. I chuckled. "Don't be" I stated. She giggled. "Marsh, i'm g-gonna faint" she said. "Stay awake josey, come on fight it"I said, but she already passed out.

"Shit" I mumbled flying faster. I literally busted the doors open. "GUMMY!" I yelled. He came running down the stairs. "What, what is it!" he yelled. He looked at my hands and saw josey. "Oh my, come with me" he said. He lead me to the candy hospital. "Put her down here". I put her down on the bed. "Wait outside" gummy said putting on some gloves. I nodded and went outside.

I sat on a chair, put my put me head in my hands, and sobbed. 'Why do I feel this way, she's just a girl..do I like her?'. I chuckled. 'I marshall lee the vampire king is in love with a mortal, a human to be exact' I thought. I chuckled more. 'Josephine...'.

Josephine's(POV)

"This can't be happening, I can't be back here...maybe this is a dream..yeah a dream" I mumbled. I pinched myself but it hurt. I curled up in a ball and cried. "I can be back here, in this hell" I sobbed. "Was all that a dream, so I really didn't meet fionna, cake, gumball, and...marshall lee" I mumbled. I got up, put some shoes on, and walked outside. It was a bit chilly but that was the least of my problems.

I walked into town only to see one of the jocks that tripped me. I turned back and started walking but I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Where are you going freak". I turned around to see jesse McCoy, the leader of the jocks. 'Well what luck' I thought. I tried to shrug his hand off but he grabbed my wrist. "You're, not getting away that easily" he spat. He reached out his hand and touched my face.

"You know even though you're a freak you're still beautiful, maybe I should have you all to myself" Jesse said grabbing my waist. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth with his hand. "Now Josephine, don't scream you'll only draw attention" he whispered in my ear. Tears started to stream down my face.

He chuckled and started to bring my face closer to his. 'Help me...MARSHALL LEE' I screamed in my head. Suddenly a fist came flying to Jesse's face. He flew back into a wall unconscious. I turned around and saw marshall lee. "Marshall..lee". He smirked. "Hey josey" he said.

Tears started to stream down my face again. I smiled and tackled marshall. I cried in his shirt. "Oh marshall..I-I….was s-so..scared" I wailed. "I was too, I thought I was gonna lose you" he said hugging me tight. "I'm sorry josey". "For what?". "I'm sorry that I was a big jerk to you, can we start over" he asked with pleading eyes. I nodded and buried my head into his chest. We stayed like that for a minute or two.

"Come on let's go josey" he said. "How". "All of this is a dream, you just have to wake up" he said. 'Wake up..' I thought. He smiled at me then faded away. "Wait! don't go" I screamed. He was gone. 'How do I wake up?' I thought, then it hit me. I just need to blink my eyes three times(Me:I know I know it's from the wizard of oz but I couldn't think of anything). I blink my eyes three times.

Marshall's(POV)

"Marshall lee you might want to see this" gummy said. I got up and followed him to the room josey was in. I looked up and saw josey spaz out. "What wrong with her!" I yelled at gummy. "I'm not sure but marshall if we don't stop her she'll die". "Wait why don't I go into her dream" I suggested.

"But you can't do-" "Yes I can" I said showing gummy the dream powder. "I saved this from when my psycho ex Ashley tried to steal my memory" I explain. He nodded and backed up. 'I'm coming josey' I thought pouring some of the powder on my head.

I woke up on the sidewalk. I looked up and saw josey almost getting kissed by this guy. I felt a surge of anger run through me. I got up and slugged him in the face. Josey looked up and saw me. "Marshall..lee"she whispered. I smirked. "Hey josey" I said. Tears started to stream down her face again.

She smiled and tackled me. She cried in my shirt. "Oh marshall..I-I….was s-so..scared" she wailed. "I was too, I thought I was gonna lose you" I said hugging her tight. "I'm sorry josey". "For what?". "I'm sorry that I was a big jerk to you, can we start over" I asked with pleading eyes. She nodded and buried her head into my chest. We stayed like that for a minute or two.

"Come on let's go josey" I said. "How". "All of this is a dream, you just have to wake up" I said. I smiled at her then faded away.

I woke up on the floor of the candy hospital. I looked up and saw josey waking up. "You're awake" gummy said. "Yeah..ow" she said rubbing her head. "You should lay down" I said pushing her back down. "Fine...um marshall can I talk to you..privately". "Sure".

He looked at gumball and nodded. Gumball nodded back and walked out the door. "Marshall..did you mean what you said when you were in my dream" I asked. "I don't know what you mean" he said smirking. "You know what I mean, but did you mean it" I asked.

"Yeah I did, I feel bad about what I did to you, it's weird isn't it". I smiled. "What's weird". "It's weird that a vampire like me can feel emotions, it's exhausting" he said smirking. I laughed. "Don't worry Mr. vampire you'll get used to it" I said patting his head. He chuckled. "When can leave". "Right now if you'd like" gumball said waking in. "Thanks".

Marshall picked me up bridal style and we flew out the window. I looked up at his face. It shined brightly in the moon light. His hair was flowing in the wind and his blood red eyes seem to shine brighter than before. His fangs were sticking out of his upper lip.

I was tempted to try and kiss him but I though against it. "Take a picture it'll last longer" he said.I blushed and looked at my hands. "W-what are y-you talking about" I stuttered. "You were staring, and don't deny it I saw you, I know i'm a sexy beast but dang I didn't think I was that sexy" he said smirking.

I turned red and turned my head to the ground. Suddenly I noticed how high we were."AHHH! WHY ARE WE SO HIGH UP, MARSHALL!". "WILL YOU CALM DOWN IT'S NOT LIKE I'LL DROP YOU" he yelled back. I hung on to him like a cat with catnip. He chuckled a flew a little higher. I held on tighter.

He chuckled. We saw the tree house and he put me down in my room. He waved and was about to fly off but I grabbed his arm. "Wait, can you..stay with me tonight?" I asked. He smiled. "Sure". He grabbed me and pulled me to my bed. I was on top of him. "Hey marshmallow".

"Marshmallow?". "Yeah that's your new nickname" I stated. He chuckled. "Hm marshmallow, I like it, anyway what did you need" he asked softly. "Why don't you have a heart beat". "I'm undead remember, i'm living but dead" he replied. "Well I thought vampires had beating hearts" I said.

He smirked. "You have a lot to learn, now go to sleep" he said patting my head. I giggled. I felt my eyelids grow heavy. "Thank you..for being in my life...marshall lee…" I mumbled falling asleep.

**You want more, well you will have to wait until the next chapter MWAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**Marshall: help...me..**


	6. Chapter 6 Author's NoteSorry?

**Hey readers **

**So lately I've been busy so I can't post the story right now**

**Also I'm thinking about writing a new story, which I hope you guys like **

**I feel kind of bad for this so to make it up to you i'll make a love seen with josey and marshall lee but with a love triangle, and some more oc's **

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**Now if you'll excuse me I'm still planing on taking over the world with my evil side kick Mr. chubs.**

**MMMMWWWWWAAAAAHHHHHH!**


	7. Chapter 7 Broken

**Hello my delicious readers as promised another chapter **

Marshall's(POV)

I woke up with weight on my chest. "Huh...oh yeah" I mumbled looking down at josey.

Her lips were as red as ever, and her bangs were covering those emerald eyes of hers. I was learning in ready to kiss her but she opened her eyes.

"Wha...huh? Oh hey marshall lee" she said groggily.

"Uh...hey" I said laughing nervously. She squinted her eyes.

"What are you up too".

"Nothing".

"Mhm" she mumbled.

Her stomach growled. She blushed then buried her face in my chest. I chuckled.

"Come on let's go downstairs, maybe cake made something" I suggested.

She nodded and got off of me. We walked, well I floated and she walked down the stairs. As soon as we entered the living room an aroma of bacon pancakes.

"Bacon pancakes~" cake sang.

"Hey cake the food smells good" josey said.

"Huh, oh hey babycakes" cake said.

"Got anything red " I asked.

Fionna tossed me a red apple. "Thanks fi". She nodded.

"So...are you guys dating or something" cake asked looking at me and josey.

I choked on some of the red from the apple and josey spit out her orange juice.

"W-we aren't dating" josey stuttered. Cake had a look that said I-don't-buy-it-for-a-second-but-i'll-leave-you-alone-for-now.

"Well ok baby cakes whatever you say".

"Hey let's all do something today...we can go on an adventure" fionna suggested.

"I don't know fionna, I don't think josey can fight" cake replied.

"We can teach her!" fionna said. I chuckled.

'This is going to be a long day for josey'

Josephine's(POV)

I woke up on something hard. 'Wait why is my bed so hard'. I opened my eyes and saw marshall lee close to my face. I fought a blush.

"Wha…huh?" Oh hey marshall lee" I said groggily.

"Uh...hey" he said laughing nervously. I squinted my eyes.

"What are you up to".

"Nothing".

"Mhm". My stomach growled. I blushed then buried my face in his chest. He chuckled. 'Why is it that anytime he chuckles my legs feel like jelly'.

"Come on let's go downstairs, maybe cake made something" he suggested. I nodded and got off of him. We walked, well marshall floated and I walked down the stairs.

"Bacon pancakes~" cake sang.

"Hey cake the food smells good" I said.

"Huh, oh hey babycakes" cake said.

"Got anything red " he asked. Fionna tossed marshall a red apple.

"Thanks fi".

She nodded. "So...are you guys dating or something" cake asked looking at marshall and me. Marshall choked on some of the red from the apple and I spit out my orange juice.

"W-we aren't dating" I stuttered. Cake had a look that said I-don't-buy-it-for-a-second-but-i'll-leave-you-alone-for-now.

"Well ok baby cakes whatever you say".

"Hey let's all do something today...we can go on an adventure" fionna suggested.

"I don't know fionna, I don't think josey can fight" cake replied.

"We can teach her!" fionna said. Marshall chuckled.I sighed.

"When do we started' I asked.

"After breakfast" fi said. I nodded and started to eat cake's delicious bacon pancakes. 'Mhmmm so gooood'.

I finished my pancakes.

"Come on let's go" fionna said literally dragging me out the front door.

"Ok first we're gonna see what your weapon is".

"My weapon?".

"Yeah every single person has his or her own special weapon" fi explained

"You have to let the weapon choose you".

I nodded and started to look at all the weapons, until I saw a scythe. The blade was red and black and the rest of it was red. I unconsciously picked it up and weighed it.

"So you choose the scythe, nice choice"

"Huh?"

"You did choose the scythe right" fionna asked.

I looked down and saw the scythe.

"Oh wow I didn't even notice" I laughed.

Fionna smiled, and ushered me forward.

"Come on let's go into the forest you'll have better training in there".

I nodded and followed her into the woods

"Wait up fionna we're coming" caked yelled following us. Marshall floated along side her.

We walked in the forest to see if there was a safe spot to practice or if there was a monster that had to be slain. As we were walking I noticed marshall lee was floating a little slow. I stopped and he bumped into me

"Sorry" he muttered.

He moved around me to float ahead, but I grabbed his arm.

"Marshall what's wrong"

"Nothing"

"Marshall come on tell me I can tell when something" I said looking him in the eyes. He avoided my eyes and looked down. I could of swore I saw a faint blush on his cheeks but I just shrugged the thought away.

"Nothing's wrong josey now come on let's go"

"If nothing's wrong then why are is it so hard for you to look at me in the face, huh, am I that ugly to you, tell me i'm wrong" I said forcing him to look at me.

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. I smiled and shook my head.

"That's what I thought,i'm done marshall I thought you were my friend but I guess I was wrong" I said walking away trying to control a sob.

Then all of a sudden I heard a scream.

It sounded like a monster.

"FIONNA, CAKE" I yelled running forward with my scythe.

I got there to see fionna get hit with a giant fist.

I growled and ran up to the monster swung it's fist at me, but I was too slow to dodge it. I flew to a tree. I spit out blood and my back ached.

"JOSEY!" marshall lee yelled. He shot out and punched the monster in the face. The monster growled in pain. Then fionna got up and started to cut the monster with her sword. Cake wrapped her hands around the monster. Marshall gave the monster one last kick and it stopped moving.

"Well that was easy, come on cake let's go and put that monster somewhere" fionna said. Cake nodded. She was getting up when the monster flung her to a tree knocking her out.

"CAKE" fionna screamed. Then fionna was hit with a fist. She flew into a tree. She tried getting up using her sword, but she fell back down. I rushed over to her.

"You ok fi"

"Yeah just a few broken ribs nothing else I can still fight him" she replied wincing in pain.

"You're in no condition to be fighting, marsh and I can handle him"

"But we haven't even trained you"

I smiled at her.

"I will happily die for you guys, you guys are the first people that ever cared about me, and for that I am grateful" I said.

She smiled at me and nodded. I went over there to fight with marsh.

"What are you doing here josey you could get hurt"

"And let you have all the fun not a chance"

Marshall punched the monster then used his bass to cut a finger off. The monster howled in pain. I dodged it's fist and cut it's hand. It hissed and tried to hit me but marsh swooped down and grabbed me, then put me safely away from the monster

"Thanks mars-" before I finished the sentence the monster grabbed marshall and slammed him into a tree.

"MARSHALL" I screamed with tears running down my face. Something inside me just snapped. My feet moved on it's own. I lashed and hacked the monster to bits. I had blood all over my face and my clothes. I turned around to see cake, fionna, and marshall lee staring at me. The worst thing is that they all had fear in there eyes. I gasped and looked at my hands. Blood lot's and lot's of blood. I felt a stray tear fall out of my eye, soon more and more came. I sobbed and started to run into the forest away from them.I heard my name being called but I just ran faster.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I was running but then I tripped and fell down a hill, getting scratches all over my body. I finally stopped but I saw black dots surrounding my vision. I sobbed until I blacked out.

I woke up to a cute boy. He was about 6'2, piercing blue eyes and rosy red lips, with long brown hair. I blushed.

"Hey so you're awake" he asked. I nodded.

"What's you're name" I asked

"Austin".


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guy I haven't seen well talked to you guys in a while. Anyways I tried to make the story as long as I could. Enjoy~**

**I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME **

Austin's(POV)

I was taking a hike like I usually do when I saw a body on the floor. I walked over to it and turned it over. I saw a girl with long raven black hair, rosy red lips, and pale skin. I opened her mouth and saw no fangs. I let out a breathe of relief

"So she's not a vampire". She groaned and whimpered. I picked her up bridal style and walked back home.

I put her down on the couch and waited for her to wake up. 'She's kind of cute' I thought. I chuckled. I turned around to see if there was anything I could cook for her to eat. I heard a rustle and turned around. My eyes were met with green orbs. She blushed. I smiled a bit.

"Hey so you're awake" I asked. She nodded.

"What's your name" She asked.

"Austin" I replied "And your's"

"Josephine"

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" I said kissing her hand.

She blushed even more and looked at her shoe's.

"Do you know where you came from" I asked. She nodded.

"I do but I don't want to go back, there's nothing from me anymore".

I saw sadness in her eyes.

"You can stay here if you want, I don't mind".

"Thanks" she said. Then I heard a growl. I chuckled and she laughed nervously.

"I'm gonna get dinner ready". She nodded.

Marshall's(POV)

I saved josey but was knocked into a tree. I grunted.

"MARSHALL" josey screamed with tears in her eyes. Something started to happen to josey. Her black hair grew longer and her eyes became crimson scythe became bigger. She ran up to the monster and slashed it to bits. Fear...I felt fear. Josey turned around and looked at us. She had blood all over her face and clothes. She gasped and looked at her hands soaked in blood. Tears started to stream out of her eyes as she started to sob. She ran of to the forest. I called out for her but she didn't hear me. I cursed under my breath. I got up and started to chase after her. I was following her scent until I lost it.

"EVA!" I wailed.

Then someone put there hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok marshall we'll find her" fionna said.

I nodded and got up. I waved goodbye to fionna and cake then flew off to my house. 'I'll find you josey wait for me'.

Josey's(POV)

I ate some mash potatoes with gravy, fried chicken, a biscuit, and some green beans. I felt like I was going to explode after the meal.

"Um austin"

"Yes?"

"Where's the bathroom"

"Upstairs to your left"

"Thanks" I said walking off. I paused and turned back to face him.

"You wouldn't mind if I take a bath"

"No of course not go ahead" He replied.

I nodded and went up the stairs. I followed the directions he gave me and ended up at the bathroom. I opened the door and my mouth nearly dropped to the floor. The bathroom was huge and there was someone in the tub.

"Um hello" I called.

The person lifted their head and I was met with piercing blue eyes with brown hair.

"Austin?"

It laughed.

"No i'm not austin i'm his twin"

"Oh cools so um are you done using the bathroom or are you gonna stay in here"

"You can join me if you'd like" the person said.

"N-no it's ok"

It shrugged and got up. I noticed that the person's hair was long and a bit dark than austin's.

"Wait..you're a girl" I asked surprised.

"Well yeah what did you expect"

"It's just that your voice is kind of deep"

She laughed.

"Yeah I noticed, oh I forgot to introduce myself, my name is crystal nice to meet you" she said with her hand stretched out.

"Josephine, it's a pleasure" I said shaking her hand.

"Now I suppose you wanted to use the tub, so I should get out of your way".

Crystal got up and walked out of the bathroom.

'That was weird' I thought.

I shrugged and started to strip my clothes off. Once they were off I put the water on and waited until the tub was full. As I was waiting I looked around for shampoo or a body wash. I looked under the sink and found both. I smirked and picked them up. I looked to the tub and noticed the tub was full. I smiled as the warm water hit my skin. I sunk in and relaxed.

"Ah I could get used to this" I muttered

I took the body wash and started to bathe myself. Then I took the shampoo and washed my hair with it. It felt so good to be clean. I finished my bath and drained the water. I grabbed a towel and walked out. The I froze.

"Wait….austin never showed me my room"

I started to panic but then I heard foot steps. I looked up and saw crystal.

"Thank glob you don't know how relieved I am to see you" I said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Austin never showed me where my room is" I explained.

She sweat dropped.

"That austin always forgetting things" she laughed, "Here come on i'll show you".

I thanked her and followed her to my new room. We stopped at a huge door. I walked in and the room was huge! Crystal saw my reaction and smiled.

"Pretty big huh?"

I nodded dumbfounded. She looked at my clothes and shook her head then smiled.

"I suppose you're gonna need new clothes" she teased.

I laughed and nodded.

"Ok i'll let you borrow some of my old clothes that don't fit me anymore" she said walking out.

I smiled then sat on the bed. I felt tears in my eyes then I started to sob. 'Marshall lee I miss you'. I sobbed even harder. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw austin. He whipped away my tears.

"Hey, why is a beautiful girl like you crying"he asked softly.

"I miss some of my friends" I said trying to swallow a knot in my throat.

He nodded understanding. What he did next surprised me. He pulled me into a hug and started to stroke my hair. I stiffened then relaxed. He smelled like water lilies with a mixture of the forest.

"You smell nice austin"

He chuckled.

"Thank you, you smell nice too"

I smiled. 'Marshall lee'

I frowned and pulled away. I felt so confused. I love marshall lee but do I have feelings for austin too.

"What's wrong" he asked disappointed.

"N-nothing, c-can I be alone" I asked.

"Sure take all the time you need".

He got up and walked out. I looked out the window and saw the forest. An idea popped in my head. I walked over to the window and jumped out. As a cat I landed on my feet. Then I started to walk around the forest until I saw a lake.

'Maybe I should take a little dip'

I dipped a toe in the water. It wasn't entirely cold but it wasn't entirely warm either. I took off my clothes and slipped in. I started to swim to the middle, doing tricks like bake strokes. Suddenly I felt something wrap around my leg. I let out gasp as it started to pull me under.I fought it but lost.

"MARSHALL LEE" I screamed before I was pulled into the abyss of the water. I tried to hold my breath but I started to get light when I was about to lose hope I felt an arm wrap around me and pull me up. The thing that grabbed me wasn't going to give up so easily so it started to pull back harder. The person who had me ripped off the thing's arm and swam to the surface. I took a deep breath and started to cough out some water. My savior put me down on the soil. I looked up to see a worried looking guy. My eyes were still a bit blurry so I couldn't see him that well.

"Thank you for saving me but tell me your name my eyes are a little blurry from the water.

The boy smiled I think. Then touched my arm. It felt as cold as death. My eyes started to clear and I saw a shirtless marshall lee. My eyes widened as I felt some tears threatening to spill out.

"Marshall lee" I muttered.

He smiled and nodded. I smiled and hugged him. Then I felt a tear drop on my shoulder. I pulled away and looked at marshall. He was crying.

"Marshall..you're..crying" I gasped.

"Yeah I know I just missed you"

"Same here"

He chuckled.

"Come on josey let's go home" he said.

I got up and shook my head no

"Why not" he asked.

"I can't forgive myself for scaring you guys like that" I told him.

He took a step forward and I took a step back.

"Josey...we need you..no...I need you please come back" he pleaded.

"I can't not just yet"

In a blink of an eye marshall pinned me to a tree.

"Tell me why you can't come back josephine" he asked.

"I-I just can-"

"NO DON'T GIVE ME THAT" he yelled slamming a hand on the tree. "Why can't you tell me huh do you love someone else" he joked. He looked at me in the eyes then froze.

"Wait you love someone else don't you, and don't deny it it' written all over your face and it's in your eyes"

I broke eye contact and put my head down.

"I'm confused marshall, and i'm scare i've never felt this way before"

He tried to wrap his arms around me but I stopped him.

"NO STOP..just stop...I just..wanna be alone..i'm sorry marshall" I said.

Then I kneed him in the stomach. He to a sharp breath and tumbled to the floor. I knew that his wound would heal soon so I started to run like hell. I ran and ran until I found austin's house. I looked for a way in without going through the front door. I spotted a rain pipe on the side of the house and started to climb up it to the roof. Once I got on the roof I looked for my window and saw it. I climbed in and went to lay on my bed.

"Oh so you're back jos" a voice said behind me.

I jumped and turned around shaking. I saw crystal. I let out a breath.

"Does austin know that I was gone" I asked.

"No just me"

"Oh well can you please keep this a secret between you and me"

"Sure i'll keep this a secret but you reek of vampire" she said wrinkling her nose.

"H-how did you-"

"I'm part wolf" she stated, "And no austin is just a regular human he doesn't know that i'm part wolf and I would like it to stay that way".

I nodded vigorously.

"Good now your new clothes are in the closet and I figured you would need some undergarment so I went to the market and got some, I don't know your size but I guessed so if some are too big i'll return em' for you".

"Thanks crystal you're the best"

"I know, now go to sleep you're gonna need your strength"

I nodded and ushered her out. She smiled and waved. I smiled back and went to the drawers. I looked through it and found a nightgown. It was satin red and up to my upper thigh. I sighed and went to bed.

' Goodnight marshall lee'.

?(POV)

They chained my husband and I up in different prisons. I managed to spit on one of them but he smacked me hard. I let out a small cry. The man smirked and walked away. Then another man came in.

"Who are you and what do you want" I spat.

"Well I see you're feisty as ever hana" he said.

"That didn't answer my question"

"You don't get to ask the questions I do" he said

"Go to hell" I spat.

"Now now I only want to ask questions"

I spat on him. He smacked me with his huge hand.

"Insolent wench you shall be punished" he said with anger.

He brought out a heated rod.

"Now you are going to suffer"

**WHHHHHAAAAAATTTT josey is in love with Austin?**

**Will I write about how Crystal became part wolf. Maybe...**

**And who is this hana person?**

**Stay tuned for the next episode **


	9. Chapter 9 Found

**Hey readers as promised a story...yay..I guess**

**(Marshall: This is what you call a story, pathetic)**

**(Me: Don't forget that I can make you die)**

**(Josey: Don't do that)**

**(Me: why?)**

**(Josey: Because I wanna do it)**

**(Marshall lee:*Backs away slowly*)**

**Anyways enjoy..or not either way I don't really care**

**I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME..yet**

Marshall's(POV)

I couldn't believe that josey loves someone else. It makes me feel sick to the bone.

I got up a flew back to my house. I opened the door and slammed it shut.

I heard my zombie cat rummaging the kitchen. I sighed and floated upstairs.

All I could think about was her.

I tried everything I could to stop thinking about her but I always ended up thinking about her.

'Why josey why did you have to leave'

Josey's(POV)

I was woken up by someone shaking me. I looked up and saw austin.

"Thank goodness you're awake, are you ok"

"Yeah but what happened" I asked.

"You were having a nightmare" he said softly.

I nodded. I muttered a thanks and ushered him out of the room.

A thought came flashed through my mind.

'How did my mother and father look like'

I thought back to my memories but had no luck, the only thing I saw was memories of aunt kim.

I sighed and started to get ready.

I went downstairs and saw crystal making breakfast. It smelled like bacon pancakes.

'Just like Cake's' I thought. I suddenly felt sadness rush right through me.

'Cake..Fionna...Marshall lee..'

"Are you ok jos" crystal asked me.

I nodded.

"You know you can't lie to a wolf I can practically smell emotion flowing off of you, why are you sad"

I was about to answer her but austin walked in shirtless.

I nearly had a nosebleed.

"Mornin'" he said.

"Mornin'Lil bro"

"G-good morning"

He smiled.

"Now, who's hungry?" crystal stated.

?(POV)

I was beaten a bruised. I didn't know where my husband was and I haven't showered in months.

A tray of food was dropped by my feet.

"Eat up" a man guard spat.

I made a face at him at him and ate my food.

I had made an escape plan for weeks now but I couldn't do it until I know where my husband is being held.

After I find we escape i'm going to look for my daughter.

'Don't worry my little lillie i'm coming'

Crystal's(POV)

After we ate the food austin went upstairs to get dressed so I was alone with jos.

"So are you gonna answer my question jos"

She nodded.

"I'm hom-"

"Hey guys you wanna do something today" austin said coming out of no where.

I gave him an evil glare that could make a general shudder and said "We were talking and you interrupted us, would you please be so kind and leave us be".

He shuddered and ran out of the room.

I smiled and turned back to jos to notice her gone. My smile turned into a frown.

'Looks like i'll have to hunt her down, this should be fun'

Josey's(POV)

After I saw her glare I ran for the hills, well forest. I caught my breath and noticed I was at the same place where marshall found me yesterday. I frowned and started to walk around. I knew marshall lee wouldn't really be out around this time so I wasn't too cautious.

I started to explore my surroundings until I heard a low growl behind me. I turned around and saw a wolf. It had piercing blue eyes kind of like austin's and crystal's.

"Crystal is that you"

Crystal growled even louder.

"Look I know you're mad but had a perfectly good explanation for running off"

Crystal the lunged at me. I looked at her with horror and dodged her attack.

I started to run. Crystal chased after me.

"Don't you recognize me" I screamed.

She tried to bite me but I jumped out of the way. I ran like I've never ran before.

"Someone...help me" I panted.

She grabbed my foot with her teeth and threw me into a tree. I gasped and tried to get up but she scratched me on my leg and stomach.

I screamed in pain and threw a rock at her face.

She howled in pain.

I got up and started to limp away.

I found a cave and collapsed. I looked up and saw a house.

'Great i'm losing it'

I dragged myself to the door. I was about to knock when the wolf grabbed my foot and threw me into a rock.

I grunted.

I saw black dots in my vision.

'Is this the end'

Then I blacked out.

I woke up on something soft. I groaned and opened my eyes and looked around.

"Where am I" I muttered.

I turned to my left and saw a guitar. I was red and shaped like an axe.

I reached for it and held it in my arms. It felt so unusual.

I started to play a random melody and started to sing

Would you help me if i'm broken

Would you miss me if i'm gone

Would you say that I am beautiful when people say i'm not

Would you fight for me my knight would you be there with me all the ttttiiiimmmmeeee

Would you still love me if i'm no longer beautiful

"You have a nice voice josey"

I jumped and turned my head to the door.

"M-marshall lee?"

He smirked and nodded.

"What happened to me" I asked.

"I found you outside my house with a wolf trying to kill you so I fought the wolf and killed it" he explained.

"You killed it...b-but that was my friend"

"Friend, um last time I checked that thing looked like it wanted to kill you"

"Well I don't know why ok she was probably just playing around"

"Playing around? Josephine she tried to kill you"

I knew that but I wouldn't admit me. Maybe it wasn't crystal, but it had to be her..it...it had her eyes.

I felt water on my cheeks.

"Huh?" I muttered.

I cleaned my cheeks and noticed that I was crying.

I looked down so that he wouldn't see me cry. I tried my best to stifle my sobs.

"Josey look at me" he said softly.

I shook my head. He sighed and lifted my head. I was met with crimson eyes

"Why are you crying"

"The wolf was my friend..a-and now s-she's dead" I sobbed.

I clung onto his shirt and cried.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me on his lap. He put his face in my neck.

"I'm sorry joe, please don't cry" he whispered on my neck.

I shuddered and shook my head.

"No i'm sorry, instead of thanking you for saving me I argued with you"

He chuckled and looked at my eyes.

He smiled and wiped my tears looked at my lips, then bite his own.

I flushed and looked down. He lifted my head and leaned in.

When our lips connected I felt like jelly.

'Why does he make me feel this way'

We pulled apart and he rested his head on mine.

"If only you knew how you make me feel" he said "Funny isn't it, I the undead vampire king has emotions, it's exhausting"

I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I think it's kind of cute"

I could have sworn I saw a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Are you blushing marshie" I teased.

"N-no" he stuttered. His blushed grew more visible.

I smiled and got out of the bed. I cringed when my stomach and legs started to hurt. I tried to walk but stumbled. Before I hit the floor marshall caught me.

"You should go back to bed you're not fully healed"

He lifted me up and place me down carefully before I had anytime to protest.

I pouted and he laughed.

My stomach growled. I blushed and he laughed even harder.

"Sounds like we need to tame a beast" he teased.

"S-shut up"

He chuckled and went downstairs to make me something.

I fell on the bed and sighed.

'How did I ever fall for a guy like him'

**Is crystal actually dead?**

**Who knows..oh well.**

**Oh and yes that was my own song that josey sang, please don't copy or I will find you chop off your eye balls and shoove em' up your $$**

**(Marshall: *gasps* Such language)**

**(Me: do you want your eyeballs shoved up your $$ too)**

**(Marshall: N-no)**

**(Me: ok then shut up)**

**(Marshall: *Nods quickly)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys well, I just wanna say Hi again. Ok well i'm sorry if it sucks. Anyways I bet you guys want me to shut up so that you can read the story huh?**

**(Billy: BOO shut up and let me read the story)**

**(Me: First SHUT UP, Second who are you, and Third HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!)**

**(Billy: I have my ways)**

**(Me: O.o ok well while i'm filing this restraining order against Billy enjoy the story)**

**I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME**

Austin's(POV)

I started to get worried. I couldn't find Josephine or Crystal anywhere. I search the house from top to bottom, but I couldn't find them anywhere.

"Where are you guys" I mumbled "That's it i've had enough"

.I grabbed a sword and walked out.

"I just hope you guys aren't suffering"

Josey's(POV)

I sighed again and waited for marshall to get me some food.

"He's taking a long time, I wonder what he's doing" I mumbled. Then I heard a noise, I turned around but was too late. the thing was on top of me.

Marshall's(POV)

I was making josey some eggs when I heard her scream.I rushed to my bedroom to find her laughing and playing with my zombie cat.

"Huh? Josey what's wrong why'd you scream" I asked.

"Because I LOVE CATS"

I glared at her and grumbled.

"What's wrong with you" she asked annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just that your eggs are going to be burned because of you"

She pouted.I laughed.

"Well I guess i'll go make you some new eggs"

She nodded and started to play with my cat a little more. I sighed and chuckled.

Fionna's(POV)

It's been a while since we last saw josey. I was heading over to Marshall to ask him if he's had any luck finding her. He may not admit it but we all know he loves her, its obvious.

"Come on Cake can't you go any faster" I whine.

"I'm going as fast as I can"

"Well it isn't fast enough"

She grumbled and started to go a little faster.

"Why are you in a hurry anyway it's not like we won't get there" Cake asked.

I kept silent. I just had to get there, I just had to know.I sighed and saw Marshall's cave from afar. I smiled as we got closer.

We finally arrived and I rushed to knock on the door.

Marshall opened the door and I smiled.

"Hey Marsh, how's it going"

"Good, why are you here" he asked.

"Oh well I just wanted to know-"

"Marshall whose that?" a familiar voice said.

Then it hit me. I ran inside and tackled the person.

"Josey! Oh i've missed you so much" I sobbed.

She chuckled and hugged me.

"I missed you too"

I laughed and hugged her even more.

"Baby Cakes!" Caked yelled tackling josey also.

"Hey Cake how are you"

Cake reassured her that she was fine and told Josey of all of the adventures we've been on lately.

"And then fionna punched that monster and he literally flew into a lake" Cake explained.

"That sounds epic, too bad I wasn't there"

"Don't worry about it we have adventures everyday" I said.

Then Prince Gumball walked in.

"Ugh what do you want Gumwad" Marshall complained.

Gumball glared and said "Well I'm going to throw a Ball and you're all invited"

Marshall nodded at Gumball and Gumball walked out.

"There he goes throwing another Ball" Marshall complained.

We all laughed.

Hana'a(POV a.k.a ?'s POV)

I managed to take out the guards and I found my husband.

"David are you ok" I asked.

"Yeah i'm fine but what about you are you ok, Hana"he asked.

"Yeah don't worry about me i'm fine, now come on let's get out of here"

We both went through the air vents and started to crawl. I had some blue prints so we wouldn't get lost.

We turned left and we saw a light. We jumped down and heard some foot steps, we hid behind some chairs until the guards walked past.

We were finally home free when a portal opened in front of us and we fell in.

Josey's(POV)

After Fionna and Cake left I started to feel weird, like something familiar was close by. Then something called out to me.

'Come to us Josephine, if you want to know who your real parents are, but come alone and tell no one or we will kill your loved one's'

Marshall sensed my uneasiness and asked me what was wrong.I put on a fake smile and told him I was fine. He didn't seem convinced.

"Josephine come on tell me what's wrong I can tell something is bothering you"

"Nothing is-"

"Don't give me that, why can't you tell me what's wrong" he stated.

I looked into his eyes and saw deep sorrow in them. 'Did I cause that, did I cause the sadness in his eyes'. I started to tear up until my eyes couldn't take it anymore, I burst.

Marshall sighed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Shhh It's ok Joe,look at me"

I lifted my head to look at him. He smiled and wiped my tears away.

"Josephine, I know you don't trust people right away but please trust me" he said.

"I can't if I tell, they'll kill you"

"Who?"

"I don't know, please I can't" I said getting up.

Then a head splitting headache came to me. I screamed and fell to the floor clutching my head.

'DON'T TELL, DON'T TELL'

"STOP, I BEG YOU PLEASE STOP" I screamed with tears running down my face.

Marshall lee rushed to my side.

"Joe what's wrong, what's going on" he asked frantically.

"It hurts...help...me" I said blacking out.

Marshall lee's(POV)

After she past out I took her to my bedroom and laid her on the bed. I went downstairs to get her a wet cloth but then I heard shuffling upstairs, and it wasn't Joe it smelled different. I rushed upstairs to find Joe missing. I panic and started to get really pissed. Then I picked up Joe's scent. I followed it.

'You better be ok Joe'

Austin's(POV)

I found some blood and followed it. I found a cave with a house in it. I walked towards it quietly. I looked through the window and saw a vampire. I backed away from the window and climbed the side of the house. I looked through a bedroom window and saw Josey. I gasped and opened the window slowly. I stepped in and tried to walk quietly but the floor was making some noise. I reached the bed, grabbed Josey, and jumped out of the window. I ran as fast as I could. I finally stopped but I ended up at a lake house. I looked around and it looked like no one was using it so I walked in. I put a spell on the house so that no one but Josey and I would see it. I sighed and put Josey down on the bed.

"Well at least I found you, now you're safe".

I put my hand on her cheek and smiled. She groaned but stayed stomach growled.

"Oh right food, I wonder if they have any".

I looked around for food, but I didn't find much. 'Looks like I get to go hunting' I thought. I chuckled and grabbed my sword.

"I'll come back, I promise" I said kissing her,"I wanted to do that at least once".

**I finally managed to get Billy out, well more like almost kill him. Well that's not important now so if you liked it give me your reviews **

**~Emochick81~**


	11. Author's Note

Sorry guys, I really wanted to write a new chapter but I've going through emotional problems I'm not suicidal if you guys were wondering, i'm still gonna be here Oh and I was planning on making a new story but I not sure what to cal it yet Anyways, have fun doing what you guys do, eat a lot of candy, chase a unicorn, dance on rainbows ~Emochick81~ 


	12. Tsetselia

**Hey huys sorry for not posting for a while, like I said just some issues any way **

**I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME**

Josephine's(POV)

I woke up to the feel of lips on my own. I kept my eyes closed because the lips were unfamiliar to me.

"I wanted to do that at least once".

Austin? I wanted to call out to him but this all seemed like one crazy dream. I was back in Marshall's house safe and sound. Then why does the his lips feel so real. Then he walked out. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around.

'Where am I'.

I got up and walked around a bit. Ok so I found that i'm in a lake house, and i'm completely alone. I tried the front door but I noticed it was locked.

'I guess i'll find another way out' I thought.

I looked around the house but had no luck. I was about to give up hope when I noticed something out of place. I walked over to a wall but I noticed the out line of a door. I pulled off the wallpaper and found a hidden door. I got curious and pulled the door open. I went in and found a tunnel. I didn't know where it lead but I had no other choice. It's like something was drawing me in. My vision was fogging up and my body was moving on it's own. I tried to stop myself but the feeling was overwhelming. I whimpered as I moved forward.

'Josephine'

' Huh who is that'

'You do not need to know who I am, I only wish to help you'

Help me? The voice seemed eerie and distraught, I didn't trust it for a second.

'Why do you wish to help me?'

'You are important to me that's why, you may not know this but you're not a regular human'

' What do you mean, and why am I important to you?'

I noticed that my body stopped in front of a statue. It was a goddess I think, and she was very beautiful. It seemed like she was trapped, like she was held against her will. I felt sorry for her and reached out to touch the statue, then I was being dragged in. I fell on the floor and glanced around. I was on top of water! I got up a noticed a lady in the room with me. She looked just like the lady from the statue.

'I see you came'

'You haven't answered my question' She sighed and walked closer to me.

She stood in front of me and caressed my cheek.

'Do you know who I am?' she asked.

I shook my head.

'Look down deeper into your memories'

I looked into my memories and found something. I gasped.

'Tsetselia?' She nodded and hugged me. I couldn't believe it, I mean why?I thought I was the only child. I was in the arms of my sister. I started to sob and held my sister tighter. She chuckled and started to stroke my hair.

'You look like her you know'

'Like who?'

'Mother' I nodded and sunk deeper into her warmth.

'Why are you trapped'

' An evil witch trapped me in here'

' For how long have you been trapped here' She shrugged.

'Time here is different than your time' she explained.

I nodded and hugged her even more. I finally felt like I found someone who could love me for me.

Hana(POV)

We landed in a strange land. We were cartoony.

"Where are we" David asked.

"I don't know" He sighed and helped me up.

At least we weren't at that prison. All we had to worry about was finding Josephine. She is important and they want her. But they won't have her as long as i'm alive.

"Let's go" I said.

**Sorry it's so short, I was kind of rushing though**

**Looks like it's getting interesting **

**What will happen...hmmmm**


	13. There will be Blood

**Hey guys, i'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated for a while, please forgive me! Anyways I hope you guys like this story. Oh and one more thing, i'm going to make a new story about The Chronicles of Vladimir Todd, and i you haven't read Eleventh Grade burns then don't read my story if you don't want me to spoil it for you. Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME, ONLY THE OC'S**

Josephine's(POV)

I left my sister and found a way out of the caves.

I found myself in a vast area. The sun kissed my skin and I started to sweat. For some odd reason it seemed a lot hotter than usual. I ran over to the woods and found some shade.

"Whew, why is it so hot outside?"

"Someone has entered this dimension" I pulled out my knife and pointed it at the intruder.

"Whoah, hey calm down i'm not gonna hurt you" she said.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Gloria"

Gloria had long silver hair, red eyes, and sun kissed skin. She had a narrow gaze and tiny fangs.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I'm a werewolf, an alpha werewolf to be exact" she replied.

I nodded. She had a cloak, like she was trying to hide herself.

"I bet you're wondering why i'm here, am I correct?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I'm here to guide you"

"Guide me?" I questioned.

"Yes, your parents are trying to find you"

'They're trying to find me, but why?'I thought.

I always wanted to meet my parents but I always felt a certain betrayal towards them because they left me. Back then I knew that it wasn't fault, but now I know that they're alive and they left me. It hurts to know that I was so much of a nuisance that my parents faked their deaths so that they didn't have to deal with me. I sighed and got up.

"Where are you going?" Gloria asked.

"I'm gonna walk in the woods, don't follow me please"

"Alright, but holler if you need me"

I nodded and she dashed away. I sighed some more and walked deeper into the woods. I felt tears prick at my eyes, then I lost it. I kicked at trees, slashed trees with my knife, and started to punch some trees. I screamed and wailed. I sat under a tree and cried. Then I glanced at my knife, and idea flashed through my mind. I pulled up my sleeves and set the knife above my wrist and started to cut at my skin. Crimson blood started to flow down my wrist as I smiled.

"Haha blood is such a beautiful color" I muttered.

I laughed and started to make another mark on my skin. I laughed but it quickly turned to sob.

"Why am I so alone" I sobbed.

I felt myself losing consciousness. I looked down at my wrist.

"Damn i'm losing too much blood haha" I mumbled.

I laughed some more then I blacked out.

Marshall lee's(POV)

I was still looking for Joe when I caught the scent of blood.

"I know that scent" I muttered.

Then it hit me.

"JOE"

I sped up and I followed her scent. As I got closer I heard her laugh, i was her laugh but it didn't seem like a happy laugh. I arrived and found her unconscious on the floor with blood seeping from her wrist. I gulped and put her in my arms. It hurt me to see her like this. I put my hood up and flew to the Candy Kingdom. I bursted through the doors.

"GUMBALL WHERE ARE YOU" I yelled.

"Calm down i'm coming" he replied.

He ran down the stairs and glanced at me. His face twisted in disgust but then horror when he noticed Joe in my arms. He looked up at me and nodded.

"Come with me"

I followed him to the Candy Hospital and placed Joe down in a bed.

"Marshall, i'm going to have to ask you to leave the room because of the...blood" Gumwad said.

I nodded and walked out. I sat in a waiting chair and waited. '

I should call Fi and tell her'.

I dialed her number.

It rang three times before she answered the phone.

**"Hello?"**

"Hey Fi"

** "Hey marshall how's it going"** she asked

"Not good" I replied.

**"Really what happened"**

"Ok i'll tell you but just don't freak out"

**"O...k lay it on me"**

"Josephine is in the hospital"

**"..."**

"Fi? Are you there"

**"..."**

"Ok well I guess you're freaking out" I hung up and sighed. 'Well that went well'.

Crystal's(POV)

It's been weeks since the pact had me return. All I know is that I was looking for Josey when Gloria came along.

**~Flashback~ **

_I caught her scent and started to follow it._

_'I swear if she gets herself in trouble, i'm gonna kill her'_

_Then a girl appeared before me. She had silver hair, crimson eyes, and a black cloak. _

_"Hello Crystal, it's been a while" she said._

_"Who are you and how do you know my name" I snarled._

_"Oh my, how could you have forgotten me my dear Tal" _

_'Tal...wait she couldn't be'_

_"Gloria?" I asked._

_She nodded and stepped closer to me. I smirked and stood up._

_"If you're here then something must be wrong, I presume" I stated._

_"Well you're still as sharp as ever, yes there is a problem" she said, "Someone in this dimension isn't supposed to be here, in fact she's supposed to be dead"_

_"Dead?"_

_She nodded._

_"Her name is Josephine Crane, she is not supposed to be here" she said, "She has escaped death at birth but lost her parents or so she thought"_

_"What do you mean" I asked. _

_"Her parents are alive and well, it's our job to guide her to them"_

_"Our job?" _

_"Yeah our job, you have to come back to the pack Tal" she said._

_"Come back! Have you forgotten what the pack has done to my parents"_

_"No I have not, but we need you, Storm misses you ya' know" _

_I blushed and set my gaze somewhere other than her. She laughed._

_"So will you come back?" she asked._

_"Fine"_

**~Flashback end~**

I've been training ever since. I haven't seen Storm around either. The told me that he was off on a mission and he was going to be back any day now. Just the thought of him made me shiver.

I blocked a punch to the face and upper cut my opponent.

"Nice job, you seem to be getting better"

"Thanks Master Haru"

He nodded and walked back. I nodded back and went to my tent.

I was done with my training today and started to dose off

_I was being chased by wolves. _

_"Someone HELP" I_ _screamed._

_No one answered. I screamed as one of wolves' claws managed to graze my arm. I fell to the ground. _

_This was it, I was done for but I don't want to die, I want to live. _

_"Someone...help me" I whimpered. _

_Then a boy appeared from the shadows._

_"Have you no dignity, why are you chasing this girl"_

_His voice boomed like thunder in the sky._

_The wolves whimpered and backed up._

_'Well Master Storm that girl is a half breed'_

_"So? She is still one of us" he said._

_'But-'_

_"Silence leave her at once!"_

_The all ran away with their tails behind their legs. I giggled. __Then the boy turned to me and I got a better look at him. He had black hair that fell in front of his face and red eyes._

_He bent down and held out his hand. He looked like he 11 years old. _

_"Are you alright" he asked softly_

_I nodded but winced from the cut in my right arm. He glanced down and picked up my arm. I tensed up but he said "Don't worry i'm not going to hurt you, I only want to help you"._

_I nodded and let him graze his fingers over my wound. He frowned._

_"Can you walk?"_

_I nodded and tried to get up but I winced. I glanced down at my leg and noticed a deep cut. The boy noticed too and carried me in his arms._

_"W-wha"_

_"So you can speak" he smirked._

_I blushed and started to look at my hands. He chuckled._

_"Come now i'll take you home" he said, "Before we go, what's your name?"_

_"Crystal"_

I was woke and noticed another presence on my bed. I got up silently so that I surprise my intruder. I slowly raised my weapon and slowly lifted my bed sheet to see the intruder. I was about to attack when I noticed who it was. It was Storm. He was in my bed, HE WAS IN MY BED. I started to panic silently so that I wouldn't wake him up.

"If you're gonna panic do it outside, i'm trying to sleep" he said watching me.

I flushed and sat down. He chuckled and got up.

"I thought you were gonna be happy to see me but I guess not" he said.

I smirked and glomped him. We rolled around and laughed.

"I've missed you Tal"

"Me too"

I looked into his eyes. They were drawing me to him. He leaned in closer like he was going to kiss me.

"I see you guys are getting along well"

We both jumped and scrambled away form each other. I glanced over at him and noticed his face was red.

"Oh please don't mind me continue" Gloria said smirking.

'One day i'm going to kill her'

Josephine's(POV)

I felt nothing, like I was nothing, I didn't even exist. Then a flash of color blinded me and I found myself in a hospital. I saw Marshall lee and Fionna sitting by a bed side. I didn't even notice someone was in the bed. I glanced down and gasped. I was in the bed, but I wasn't in my body. I tried to get closer to my body, but anytime I tried it's like an invisivle force was pushing me back.

"What's going on, What am I like this?"

I sat on the floor and cried. I was going t be like this forever. I looked up at Marshall and noticed that he was sniffing the air.

"Joe? Why am I smelling her in one side of the room when she's right here?" he muttered.

I got up and tried to touch him, afraid that my hand would faze through him. It didn't in face I touched him. He flinched and glanced at me.

"Joe? What, but you're in the bed...how..oh no that means". His eyes flashed with concern.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to get you back to your body" he said.

"I know, I don't like being a ghost, but I would like to scare some people" I teased.

"Josephine, you don't understand how serious this is, if we don't return you to your body...you'll Passover"

"What do you mean Passover?" I asked concerned.

"I mean your body will die and your spirit will have to leave, you'll never be able to come back"

I'll never come back? What's going on?

**Well would you look at that a lot of stuff is happening here. Well at least now you know that Crystal is alive and well.**

**Oh and another thing when Crystal first meets Storm she's 9 years old. She was shy and she never knew how to fight. Austin is her real little brother, he was 4 at the time Crystal was attacked, he's not really a werewolf but that impossible. Right? **


End file.
